The CNA Midwife
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: This here is about Kim joining her mother in the medical field and also a friend of hers from school doing the same thing. Kim has to come to Shego's rescue and then Kim's friend and Shego, come to hers afterward. Shego and Drew never wanted to be evil, and now are the best of friends with Kim and Ron. Hope you all enjoy. It took a little bit to get up and running.


**The CNA / Midwife**

**Chapter One**

**Somewhat Good News**

It's been nine years since Kim and Ron have graduated. Their saving the world days have come to an end. They had both dreamed of a life outside of crime fighting and now they finally have it. Kim had been looking for an alternate way of helping people, while Ron had sought out building his own computer networking company. It's Monday and Kim gets a phone call from Anne at 7:30 AM.

"Hello?" Kim answers in a yawn since it was her day off. Right out of highschool, Kim became a CNA and took a job at the hospital where her mom works. Kim almost cries when she sees what the time is.

"Kim honey I hate to bother you on your day of peace but Rita and Lisa both said to call and have you come in. They said as soon as possible." Anne tells her. Kim sits straight up in bed and lights a cigarette.

"Mom what happened to Mandy? Doesn't she work today?" Kim asks talking about her best friend who had started school at Middleton High in the seventh grade. Mandy hated her name and asked everyone to call her Mandy instead. Her full name is Amanda Joella Watson.

"She was here but got a really high fever. I took her in my office where labs were done and such. She's been admitted with pnuemonia. I have to go, love ya, sww ya when you get here. Tell dingdong I said good morning." Anne explains, just picking on Ron. She and James love him to death and they are always just playing around with him.

Kim finally made it in to work around 9:15 and went to see Mandy who of course was asleep. She just decided to come back later. As Kim went on about her daily duties, she saw a familiar woman enter the hospital. She had to do a double take before realizing who the woman was.

"Never thought I would see you again Shego. How have you been doing and how's Drew?" Kim says as they embrace. After the last battle, Kim noticed something wasn't quite right. As it turned out, Shego never wanted to live a life of evil and Drew didn't either. DNAmy had just messed with and altered their DNA and it caused them to be villians.

"I'm okay. Been a little under the weather. Drew's working today at the factory and he said for me to come in and get seen since I've been sick." Shego replies. Anne takes Shego into a room and tells Kim to get her information as well as vitals while she gets some papers for Shego to fill out.

"So, how's your job going at the bank? You're the president down there ain't ya? Kim asks while recording Shego's bolld preasure and oxygen results.

"Yeah, four years running now. It sucks big time. The woman that replaced my boss six weeks ago is such a bitch." Shego tells her.

"I know the feeling hon. I'm a CNA and everyday there's someone here that's making me feel inferior to them. Better get back to work here. Your blood preasure is 168 over 124 and oxygen level in 98. I will show my mom this and go from there. Temp is 99.8. Be right back." Kim says. She takes off down the hall, her sketcher sport tennis shoes pounding with every step she takes, running the whole way.

Shego waits about a half hour and ends up going to sleep. Anne and Kim head in to tell her the results.

"Shego? Shego, honey. Come on wake up. Your results are back." Anne tells her, while trying to wake her up. Finally, Shego looks up at Kim who is smiling and has Shego's hand in hers.

"So, what's wrong with me? Can I go home?" Shego asks as she sits up and falls back over. Kim grabs her and puts the rails up.

"Drew's on his way and he's bringing some things for you from home. It seems congratulations are in order. Shelly Lipsky, you are three months pregnant honey." Anne tells her, using her actual name.

"But why can't I go home? Am I okay? What about the baby?" Shelly asks. Drew finally gets there and he's no longer a shade of blue and Shelly's no longer green like they used to be.

"Drew! Hey, great to see you!" Kim exclaims as Drew picks her up in a hug. Anne explains that Shelly will need to stay a couple days and nights due to extremely high blood preasure.

"So, it's good news and bad news. Anne, Kim, how serious is this?" Dre asks standing next to his crying wife. Anne explains everything while Kim gets Shelly into a gown and gets her settled in and realy to go upstairs. All Shelly can do now is just stay put and relax, and do as she's told.

**Chapter Two**

**Cleaning Up**

It was 8:45 when Kim woke up to go help Drew prepare things at home for Shelly's homecoming. Ron had already left for work at it Kim's day off. Kim pulled into the driveway of Drew and Shelly's two story five bedroom suburban home. She steps out of her car and is greeted by Dory, Shelly's Great Dane.

"Hey there pretty girl. Let's go see if your daddy's got everything in order for mommy." Kim tells Dory while being knocked to the ground by her. Kim just laughs and plays with her until she hears Drew's voice.

"Dory! Get off of Kim and come in here at once. You okay Kim?" Drew says, running to help.  
"I'm fine brother. You got to remember that I had Dory once. We still got her mom and dad, Fran and Max. Ron had to name them after the main people on "The Nanny." Got any coffee in there?" Kim replies, taking Drew's hand and getting up.

"Only if you got a smoke you can spare. Just kidding. Come on in. I'm just finishing up on the laundry. Can you get dishes for me?" Drew says. Kim sets to work on the kitchen as her phone rings.

"Hey mom. How are Shelly and Mandy?" Kim asks while pouring a cup of coffee and getting a cigarette.

"They are great. Mandy's fever has came way down and she's being released soon as she gets a good breathing treatment and Shelly's due to head home in about an hour. Shelly's blood preasure is normal for now but she is on bedrest for two weeks and Mandy's to rest and be off of her feet as much as possible until they come back in two weeks for reevaluation." Anne tells her and she has to repeat herself since Kim could barely hear over Dory's bit mouth, barking at the mailman outside.

"Hang on mom. Dory! Stop it. No, you are not getting a cookie. Move your ass, you horse. Six months old and Drew's done got you spoiled ass rotten. Be right back mom. Drew! You're ruining my puppy with these cookies!" Kim hollers, while talking to her mom and fighting with Dory.

"She likes them. Thanks again for her. She's a damn good puppy. Any word of Shelly or Mandy?" Drew replies, taking Dory to the back porch where her bed is. Kim finishes with the kitchen and dries off her hands and slips her shoes back on.

"Yeah, mom just called and they both are coming home today in about an hour. I will need your help. Ready to head to the hospital?" Kim says. They pile in Kim's car and take off.

When they get to the hospital, they run into Anne who tells another doctor to get the girls ready. They bring out Mandy, then Shelly.

"We have one small problem Kim. Mandy has no heat where she's living, and with her being sick and then her two kids, where's she gonna go until she recovers?" Anne says.

"Well, let me call Ron. Hang on." Kim tells them, pulling out her phone. She gets ahold of Ron only for him to remind her that the house if being fumigated for termites that weekend. Drew finally has Ron's name right and he takes the phone from Kim to talk to Ron for a few minutes.

"Hey Ron. It's Drew. Listen i have an idea. We can't send Mandy and them kids to a cold apartment. Shelly gave that look of hers and along with Shelly, her mom, my mom, and Me, there are two extra rooms, plus a guest room downstairs. If Mandy agrees to it, we'll take her and the kids with us. Anne said they are both to be monitored by home health care. How about you and Kim come too? She will be needed." Drew tells him.

"I appreciate it. We can all ban together and take some of the stress off of Kim. Oh boy. What do we do about Fran and Max? Ron replies. Drew tells him to bring them too since there's a hugh dog run in the back that's fenced in where Dory plays most of the day before coming in at night. Once everyone is in agreement, Anne pulls Kim aside.

"I ordered some tests of Shelly and though the cause can only be ruled out as pregnancy, she has three cloodclots in her abdomen. If you are doing home health care, come with me." Anne tells her. Anne Kim into her office and explains how bloodthinning shots work. Anne tells her that as long as she doesn't try to give shots at work, doesn't pinch the skin, or take the air bubble out, she will be fine and can't get in trouble. Kim's given a list and medicines for Shelly and Mandy and heads out to help Drew get them in Kim's car. Drew offers to drive so Kim can catch a small nap before picking hers and Mandy's things as well as Mandy's two kids when they get out of school.

**Chapter Three**

**The Fun Begins**

As soon as Drew and Kim get Shelly and Mandy settled where they wanted to be at which happened to be the hide a bed in the living room, Kim takes her things in the downstairs guest room. Kim keeps going back and forth from the car to the the house.

"How much did you get from your place anyway hon?" Drew asks, stopping her on her third trip.

"Well, work clothes and shoes, clothes and shoes for days I'm off, shower stuff, plus Ron's things. " Kim replies, while setting something down to tighten up her hair in her ponytail.

"Shelly. This is your soul mate right here honey. Packing everything but the kitchen sick." Drew says with a laugh.

"That's my princess." Shelly says.

"God people." Mandy added to the conversation, while throwing the blanket over her head. Ron comes in from work and has Mandy's kids as well as all their stuff and Max and Fran. Dory comes charging from the back porch when she hears Ron. All three dogs bounce around the living room until Shelly hollers at them to stop.

"Dory, come here with Mommy and Mandy." Shells tells her. Dory climbs up on the bed and lays between them, and starts growling to let everyone else know that she's on guard duty of the girls.

"Drew, I hate to tell you but, everything's been so nuts that I almost forgot about my kids. One's at cheeleading camp and the other's at military school. I figure when they get home tonight, Josh and Rhonda can bunk with Trevor and Melinda." Kim tells him.

"That's right! Your two are the same age as Mandy's That's fine. When will they be here?" Drew says as Melinda runs from her brother again. Kim gets more things in their room while Max follows at her feet. He causes Kim to trip over kim and come within inches of the dresser. Mandy, sick or not runs in there to help her.

"Ronald! Come get your fucking dog before we kill him! Mandy yells, getting Kim to a sitting position. They both sit there and have a smoke while Ron comes and chews Max out.

"Maxwell! Outside mow! Drew can you come here? He ran under the bed." Ron hollers. Dre helps get him out only for Ron to grab his collar and swat his ass with one of Mandy's shoes. Ron takes Max outside and puts him in the dog run. Drew helps Kim up and they get Mandy back to bed. Kim notices what time it is and says she has to get Josh and Rhonda at school where they are to be dropped off by the buses. Ron volunteers so Kim can be there to do what she's there for. Drew starts supper while Kim grabs a shower.

Around 5:00, Kim's getting a shot for Shelly who's asleep. She goes and sits by her on the bed.

"Look alive soldier. Pick me a spot." Kim says. Shelly raises her shirt up and sighs.

"Need any help Kim?" Mandy asks, sitting up and moving closer.

"I think I got her. Drew, could you get mandy's medicine and get her breathing treatment stuff from the closet." Kim says, while tapping the syringe with her finger. Drew gets everything as Shelly starts to panic and dread the needle.

"Calm down now. It will only take a few seconds. Ready? One, two, three." Kim tells her getting the needle in. She starts pushing the medicine through and Mandy can see it's already burning halfway through it, so she rubs Shelly's back. Once it's over, Kim and Drew get back to fixing supper.

"What time do you go into work tomorrow Kim?" Drew asks, noticing that the girls are asleep.

"Six. I will be up at 4:30 to get ready. Shelly will get her shot at 5:00. 12 hour intervals is best." Kim replies as Ron gets back with his and Kim's kids, along with their stuff. Drew and Ron are fixing plates for Mandy and Shelly and Kim gets the four kids taken care of. Kim gets herself something small to eat and goes to join her patients in the living room and sits down with a look of pain in her eyes. She ignores the pain in her back and tries to finish eating. All the kids finish eating and head to their room to play a game.

Around eight, Kim's taking some pain medicine while getting Mandy's for the night, and Drew is helping Ron with all the kids getting them ready for bed. Kim makes sure Shelly and Mandy are taken care of then she gets Fran and Max and goes in her room. Ron comes in some short time later and gets ready for bed. He starts hitting all the right spots and no matter how hard Kim tries to resist, she can't do it anymore. After ten minutes Kim can't take in any longer and she climbs on top of him and really gets him going.

"Ron, you know better than picking on me in the bedroom. You ready for a wild night?" Kim says, as she undresses the both of them. He gives her a smile that tells her she's in for it. They go from 8:30 to 11:45 then Kim finally falls asleep on Ron's shoulder.

**Chapter Four**

**Back To Normal**

When Shelly's seven months along, she's no longer on bloodthinners and her and Mandy are back to work. Kim and her mom, and Mandy are all on break when Drew comes in with Shelly.

"Mom we are heading outside for a few." Kim says. Her and Mandy are just heading toward the door when Shelly stops them.

"Hey girls. Drew got cut at work today. He won't see anyone but you two and your mom. Is she here today?" Shelly tells them. Kim tells her that they are only CNA's and can't do much and then she gets her mom. Once Kim gets Anne, her and Mandy head on out for the rest of their break.

"Your car or mine?" Mandy asks.

"Yours is fine. How's the house hunting going?" Kim replies, lighting a smoke.

"Not sure. Drew and Shelly gave me of moving in with them. They said with their jobs and the baby coming, they can't really take care of his mom anymore and they are putting her in a nursing home." Mandy tells her. They finish their break and head back inside. Kim tells her they will talk more later. Kim and Mandy head to different areas when Ron calls. It's like Anne instantly knows what all is going on with Kim. Anne takes Kim aside for a talk.

"You have been disoriented all week, a little moody, and you look worn out. Are you okay?" Anne says, trying to figure out what's going on.

"I'm fine. Ron's been on my ass about getting checked out. He things I may be pregnant again. I think he's nuts." Kim replies as they hear a scream. As soon as they reach the front entrance, Anne is tending to Shelly.

"I ain't feeling so hot Anne." Shelly, who can barely move, tells her. Anne and kim check everything out and tell Shelly that all she is having is Braxton Hicks contractions. They get her up and Drew gets her in the car and they go home.

"You. In my office now." Anne says, taking Kim by her arm. Kim gets checked finally and finds out whta's going on with her.

"Ron was right. You are pregnant again. Looks like four months. We better get back to work. hen you leave tonight, I'll have everything ready that you will need." Anne explains. They go about their normal duties when Kim and Mandy get a visitor.

"I just wanted you girls to know, don't let my mom get to you. She's grouchy with me even. She called me yesterday and told me to come and see her. I get here, and she tells me to leave her alone. She can't make up her mind at all. You girls are doing what you are supposed to do." Gina Wilson tells them.

"I understand that wreck had an adverse effect on her, but she's making me scared that I'm gonna lose my job." Mandy replies.

"Honey, don't worry about her. I will talk to the main people here and let them know you two are not to be in any kind of trouble over her. I got to get back to work. Thanks for taking such good care of her." Gina says, heading out the door. Mandy and Kim go back to work feeling better than they had all day.

In another part of town, Ron's really having a bad day. One of his workers came in drunk again and Ron had finally had enough of it.

"Carl. I can't take ony of your negligence anymore. THis is the second time you have came in drunk this week. I hate this, but I have to let you go." Ron tells him. Carl just sighs and nods his head. he gives his appologies, gathers all his things, and walks out to his truck. Ron sits back at his desk and makes a few calls. He then heads to his lunch break and calls Kim for a few minutes to see if her day has been as nuts as his has.

When Kim gets off of work, Mandy stops her a few minutes. Kim invites her and the kids over for supper around six, while messing with some items in her bag that her mom had gave her. Mandy agrees to come over with the kids but says she's not going to be able to stay for long due to having to make moving plans.

"I have something to tell you when you guys get there tonight." Kim tells her. Once they finish their conversation, they part and head their different ways. Mandy's two kids have already gotten home from school as well as Kim's two. Mandy goes on home to get stuff ready and call Drew to take him up on his offer of moving in with them.

"Drew. Hey hon, it's Mandy. I will take you up on your offer of moving in. I hate this apartment." Mandy tells him, while hollering at her kids as well.

"Wonderful! We was just talking about that. Do you need any help? My mother just went to the home so there's lots of room now." Drew replies. Mandy says she does need some help so Drew and Shelly go to help her.

When they get there to Mandy's place, Shelly can hear her getting onto the kids.

"Trevor! Leave your sister alone. My God, you do this all the time. Melinda, pick up the living room like I told you. We're leaving tonight and taking most of this with us." Mandy hollers, while hearing a knock at the door and answering it. She lets Drew and Shelly in and tells Shelly to park it since she's pregnant.

"You better knock it off boy. I heard your mother getting after you." Shelly tells Trevor.

"You taking your furniture with ya?" Drew asks, getting to work and packing stuff up.

"No, it's all broken down anyway. What I was gonna do since my room's so big, I was gonna put a chair in there if that's okay." Mandy replies, finishing up with her eighth box.

"Yeah, that's fine. Hey, didn't you say that Kim wanted you to go over there tonight for supper?" Shelly asks, getting up to help pack.

"Yeah. I will go for awhile after I get settled in. She said she really needs to talk to me. I'll call and see if we can all come over, if you two want too." Mandy tells them, picking up her phone and lighting another cigarette, while trying to find her pop. Drew finds it and hands it to her saying, "Mandy. Right here it is." They continue and get things packed up, then they all meet over at Kim's house. This time, Ron is home too.

"I wanted to let you all know my mother checked out a few things today at work, and I'm four months pregnant." Kim tells them.

"I guess we could say, this happened at our place didn't it?" Shelly asks, sitting down with her hand on her lower back.

"Yeah, about that. I would like to go on record to say, Ron started it." Kim replies. Ron is sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face like he's saying, "What did I do?" Drew and Shelly, and Mandy just give their congratulations then they all sit down to supper. Shelly keeps acting funny and Mandy and Kim keep watching her twitch in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Mandy asks her.

"Yeah. Just a little uncomfortable. Kim, is there somewhere I can lie down for a minute or two?" Shelly replies, rubbing her lower back.

"Sure. Come on back here to Rhonda's room. We have to keep her downstairs where the heat is. Since she's anemic, she just about freezes all the time. You have to answer one question for me." Kim says, as they reach Rhonda's room.

"Yes Kim. I know the question. I'm going into my eighth month and I'm having these Braxton Hicks more and more each day. I'm not sure, but I could be in labor right now for all we know." Shelly replies, stretching out on Rhonda's bed. Kim says that her or Mandy one, will be in to check on her once in a while, then she heads back out to the dining room with everyone else. Not ten minutes into Shelly going and taking a small nap, she starts hollering for Kim.

**Chapter Five**

**I'm Just A CNA**

Kim and Mandy take off running towards Rhonda's room and they see why Shelly is hollering. Mandy, who happens to be a midwife as well as a CNA, just takes control of the situation.

"Kim, come here. I need you to talk to her. Drew! You get in here, and Ron, you stay with the kids and keep them out of here." Mandy demands everyone.

"What the hell's going on? I'm not due yet. Mandy, you and Kim are only CNA's ain't ya?" Shelly asks, starting to panic.

"She is, but I'm a nursing midwife as well. Remember those three years I disappeared right out of school Kim? That's where I was. I was studying at Cambridge University. Now, I'm going to see where we are at here, okay. I need you to just talk to Kim. I'm gonna see if we have time for a hospital or not. Stay calm and get your mind on something you like to do." Mandy says, checking her and sighing.

"No time for the hospital is there?" Drew asks, seeing the look on Mandy's face. Mandy shakes her head no and takes Kim aside.

"I figured she might be getting close the other day so, I had everything already in my purse. Go get it from the living room please. It has scissors, the clamp for the cord, and everything in there that I will need." Mandy tells Kim, who's starting to worry. Drew is playing with Shelly's hair and keeping it out of her face and helping her breath when Kim returns all of a sudden. Then they get the show on the road.

"Shelly, how ya doing honey?" Kim asks.

"I've been better." Shelly replies as Mandy is telling her to push again and again.

"Come on Shelly. You've got this. You can make it through this. Get mean. From what Kim tells me, at one time you loved doing that." Mandy tells her, making her roll her eyes.

"Shelly, roll your eyes at me later and do as you're told would ya?" Kim demands. Shelly appologizes for everything in her past and hollers, "I feel like I'm dying." They tell her she's not dying and that she's fine. Ron is a nervous wreck and asking how things are going. About that time, Drew is sent out for a few minutes. He doesn't want to leave, but he has too. The baby got stuck and while Kim called 911, Mandy had to turn the baby. That's why Drew had to leave the room. Ron is talking to him when the EMT's get there.

"Hey Shelly, look at me. Shelly, you're okay now honey. You can push again." Mandy tells her. An EMT comes in and starts asking questions.

"Is she doing alright so far nurse?" The EMT asks Mandy who tells him, that she just had to turn the baby due to it being breach. The EMT checks her over and lets Mandy get back to work, but he stays there in case if he's needed.

"All I know is she's not done yet. She has a long way to go. Get Drew back in here. She didn't want him here while I turned the baby." Mandy says, going back to her spot. Drew gets back in there and takes Shelly's hand and Kim jumps on the bed behind her to support her back and help her push. Shelly starts pushing again and before she knows it, she hears a cry louder than her own scream.

"You did it! You did it Shelly. He's here. You've got a little boy. Now, you just have to think of what to name him." Mandy says, handing him to his mommy. Shelly takes him, after he's cleaned up and Drew has cut the cord, and just hugs and kisses him.

"We was supposed to have a girl. I'm happy with my boy though. What do you think about naming him Edward James Lipsky?" Shelly says, and then looking up at Drew who agrees to the name. They get Shelly and the baby all loaded up in the ambulance to go and get checked out by the hospital staff.

Three weeks later, everyone is at Drew's house visiting and Mandy is just coming in from work. She's in a bad mood and her back's out.

"Trevor, I just worked thirteen fucking hours, get the fuck off of me." Mandy tells him, from her spot on the couch where she always sits at.

"Trevor! Leave your mother alone. She's tired and hurting. Go play. And don't bother Dory. She's been moody ever since Eddie's been born. I think she's jealous or something." Drew hollers, then explains not to bother Dory for awhile. Kim still hasn't gotten over being sick from her pregnancy.

"You okay over there honey?" Mandy asks Kim.

"I'm still sick. I never was this sick with Josh or Rhonda. I don't get it." Kim says, stretching out in the floor for a few minutes. Even though Mandy is down in her back, she gets down there by Kim and starts checking out a few things. Kim is only five months along now, so she's not in early labor or anything. Mandy tells Kim that since this her third child, he or she will come pretty early and quick.

"If you get an epidural with this one, you better do it right when you hit four centimeters. If not, forget. You ain't getting one after four." Mandy tells her. Kim ends up falling asleep in the floor and she's out for awhile until Dory comes in there and licks her on the face, waking her up and scaring the crap out of her.

"Dory! You little bitch. Get your ass away!" Kim hollers, still not sure what's going on. Drew gets her again and puts her outside in the dog run. Kim finally wakes up all the way and Ron takes her home to rest for awhile until the other kids get home. Kim feels bad though that she wasn't able to do anything to help with Shelly's labor since she was just a CNA and not a nurse like Mandy is. They all told her it wasn't her fault and that she helped enough, with what she could do.

**Chapter Five**

**Kim's Turn**

Everyone was hanging out at Drew and Shelly's when Kim decided to head home early. She said she was sick and just wanted to go to bed. Shelly told her she understood, so Ron, Kim, and the kids, all went home for the rest of the night. While they were getting out of the car, Kim said she was starting to feel sick.

"You haven't even ate anything today and yet you're sick. Are you okay honey?" Ron says, carrying Rhonda who's dead asleep from playing and swimming. He gets them in the house and Kim sits in her favorite chair, the one she won't let anyone else use but herself, and decides to cover up for a bit.

"I don't know why I'm so sick hon. It's hard telling." Kim replies. Ron takes Rhonda to her room and tells Josh to get out of his wet clothes for the night and get ready for bed.

"What about Rhonda? She's still in her swim clothes dad. She'll get sick." Josh says out of concern.

"I'll get her son, don't you worry about your sister. Just scoot like I said alright. Your mom's sick and we can't figure out why." Ron tells him, heading towards Rhonda's room and getting her changed into her pajamas for the night. Once he's done and has her covered up in her bed, he goes to check on Kim.

"Ron, I think I may be in labor." Kim tells him, grabbing her phone to call her mom to come and get her and bring someone to watch the kids.

"I will take them back over to Drew's. I hate to swamp him with kids, but I know you want Shelly and Mandy there, as well as Ron. I'm gonna be doing, well everything else. Give me five minutes and I'll be there. Tell Ron to have you ready." Anne says, getting her bag and stuff ready.

"I'm ready now mom. Let's just go. Sorry about that." Kim replies. Anne gets there and they load Kim up and Ron takes the kids over to Drew's in his truck, to drop them off and pick up Mandy and Shelly.

At the hospital, Anne is checking Kim's vitals and finding her to have some severe trouble. Shelly is talking to her about old times, trying to keep her calmed down, and Mandy is going all over the room, helping Anne with whatever needs done.

"Anne, I was thinking about getting her some ice to wet her mouth, but it's up to you. She's not ate anything all day from what Ron said. She didn't even eat at the house earlier." Mandy informs her.

"Hey, that's right. She was offered something today but wouldn't eat anything. I should have known then that something was wrong with her." Shelly tells them while Kim has another contraction and almost cries all the through that one.

"I do know I need to check her and see how far along she is. She may be to eight soon." Anne says. Even though they are best friends, Mandy gets professional and asks Anne if she needs her to do it. Anne tells her to go ahead cause she needs to do something anyway. Anne is preparing things and Mandy checks Kim and says, "Anne, she's at ten." They get into action with her and Ron is a nervous wreck, like it's his first child or something. They get Ron to stop being so nervous and Anne and Mandy take their possitions while Ron and Shelly are where Kim wants them to be at.

"Push Kim. You're doing just fine." Anne tells her. Surprisingly, it doesn't take but three pushes and Kim has another little girl. This one she names Brandy May Stoppable. Ron just loves the name of course. After all is said and done, Ron's thinking of his life and how Kim made it so much better when they first met in kindergarten. Mandy's thinking how Drew and Shelly saved her and her kids by moving them in with the two of them. Kim's thinking that life couldn't get any better than what it was at that moment. Anne is thinking and smiling about all three of her grandkids and that she delivered each and every one of them. They know that things will get worked out, whatever they may be, and whenever them things come their way.

**The End**


End file.
